


Bookstore

by swampistan



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, books?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampistan/pseuds/swampistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a photo I saw of Seb with a fan holding a Barnes & Noble bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

You scrunch up your shoulders against the wind, rushing toward the welcoming doors of Barnes & Noble. It was a chilly night in New York City, and you were looking forward to the blanketing warmth of coffee combined with the smell of books. The aroma hits you as you push through the doors, the sweet smell of newly printed pages and those caramel macchiatos calling your name. You make your way to the Starbucks counter, still shivering slightly as your body thaws.  
After ordering and receiving your drink (with your name spelled wrong, again), you sit down at one of the small tables in the area, letting the hot coffee permeate you as you watch people perusing the books. It was late, so there weren’t many people there, except people like you. You were a member of an exclusive group of readers who were the night-owls of the bookstore. You always came in late, just an hour or two before the store closed, taking your time looking at the titles in almost every section. It always calmed you after a long day, not having to think much about which books you were picking up to read the inner jacket.  
You finish your coffee and make your way to the science fiction section, looking for your current favorite book, The Martian. This was the first place you went when you entered the bookstore. You don’t know why you did it, but it always felt nice to see an old friend. The book was like someone you had shared an adventure with, and every time you visited them, you’d end up reminiscing about that adventure.   
As you round the corner you freeze. Is that…? Holy shit. It is. There, standing in the aisle, looking at your old friend, was none other than Sebastian Stan. Holding your favorite book. Your mind starts to reel, wondering how this was even possible. He has a small smile on his face as he fondly looks at the back jacket, reading the summary with those gorgeous blue eyes. He has on his signature black leather jacket with black skinny jeans, outlining the musculature of his thighs and ass. You could see his arms bulging in the jacket’s sleeves as he held the book in one hand, and a couple more in the other. You couldn’t quite see what the others were, so you step a little closer to see.  
He catches your movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to you, a curious look on his face.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Oh! No… Yes… Sorry, I was just trying to see the other books you were reading, Mr. Stan.” You give him a toothy smile, blushing now as he returns your smile.  
“Just a couple history books. And you can just call me Sebastian.” He offers you the books, nodding for you to take them. Your fingers brush against his as you take them from him. You resist the urge to look up to meet his eyes, instead keeping your eyes on the books. One is about World War II while the other is a history of Romania. A smile plays at your lips as you caress the hardbacks, careful not to wrinkle the jacket and pages as you turn them, looking at the maps that pepper the pages.  
You finally look up as you hand the books back to him. His eyes had been watching your face the whole time, taking in how your eyes softened at the familiarity of the book. He covers your hand with his momentarily during the transfer, the heat giving you chills down your spine.  
“So you like to read?” He asks, watching your face intelligently as you answer.  
“Yes! I love it! I find it fascinating that each book can take you almost anywhere you want to go.” You continue to explain, your hands flying, emphasizing your words and excitement. His smile grows bigger with every word, his eyes focusing on your mouth. You catch him licking his lips slowly before biting the bottom one and letting it go. You realize you’ve been rambling, so you stop talking, holding his gaze.  
“Pardon me for staring, you’re just so charismatic when you talk,” he says smoothly, punctuating his praise with a grin. “Are there some books you could recommend me, perhaps?”   
Your face lights up as thousands of titles rush to the front of your mind. You grab his wrist, giving him little time to put down The Martian before you whisk him away.  
“I loved you in the movie, by the way,” you say over your shoulder.  
You practically run to the fiction section, Sebastian in tow. You peruse the shelves, fingers dancing over each title as you search for the novel you want. Sebastian’s hot wrist is still clasped in your hand as you lead him down each aisle. He lets you lead him, a smile plastered on his face.  
“Here!” You hand him Black Widow: Forever Red, beaming as he takes the novel. He flips it to the inside cover to read the summary, and you lean in too, catching a whiff of his cologne. After he finishes, you both look up and meet each other’s eyes. You gaze into the blue irises, darker than you remember. His eyes drops to your lips before pulling you in for a searing hot kiss. He leads with his tongue, gently pushing into your mouth to mingle with yours. His lips are soft and plump, working against yours before letting go, making you gasp for air. You’re both breathing somewhat heavily, turned on from the contact.  
It’s his turn to lead you, crossing the bookstore to the front counter for a speedy checkout. You step out into the cold night air, the wind blistering your hot skin. Sebastian quickly hails a cab and hauls you into it, giving the cabbie his address. One of his hands rests on your thigh while the other is holding yours as he rubs his thumb across the top of it. You know he can feel your quickened pulse as well as you can feel his.  
The cab drops you off and Sebastian takes you to the elevator, kissing you again as the doors close. You melt at his touch, leaning into him as his scent and taste overcome you. You can feel the heat pooling between your legs as his warm hands make their way under your shirt. The elevator dings and you break the kiss to move down the hall to his apartment.  
As soon as the door closes, Sebastian turns toward you, kissing you lightly before asking, “Are you okay with this?” pointedly looking into your eyes.  
“Yes,” you whisper, meeting him halfway for another kiss. His hands travel up your shirt, grabbing the hem and slipping it up and over your head. His hands reach around to unclasp your bra as you work your hands at his belt.   
His pants drop at the same time as your bra, your hand automatically starting to massage his groin as his mouth falls over one of your nipples. He moans into you as you roll his length around in your palm, feeling it get larger in your hand. He bucks his hips into your hand, urging you to slip your hand inside his boxers. You wrap your hand around him and start pumping up and down, precum leaking onto your fingers. Meanwhile, Sebastian has slipped his long fingers down the front of your jeans and is playing with your center. He tickles it idly before deftly pushing your panties aside and slipping a finger into you. You gasp, his finger almost long enough to reach your spot as he pumps it in and out. He adds another finger, almost filling you completely. You can only imagine what his huge cock will feel like.  
Sebastian is almost ready to come, as are you. He removes his fingers quickly and strips you down to nothing in one swift movement. You help him remove his jacket and shirt after he whisks his boxers off. You take a moment to admire the curvature of his muscled figure, before Sebastian leads you into the bedroom to face the bed. He makes you get on your hands and knees on the edge of the mattress, your legs spread as far as they will go. He’s standing behind you, his body heat radiating onto your bare ass. You hear the crinkle of foil and a sigh as Sebastian slides the condom on.  
“Ready?” He breathes, lust making his voice husky. You can only nod in response, going down on your elbows to give him a better angle. He slides into you with a deep grunt, filling and stretching you deliciously. You whimper at the friction created as he slides in and out of you at a steady pace. His hands are squeezing your ass, the pain fueling the flame in your stomach. You gasp for breath as you feel yourself getting higher and higher. Stars dance in front of your eyes, so you close them, focusing on the feel of his hot cock inside you and his hips slapping against your ass with every thrust. You can feel his fingers move to your breasts as he leans over top of you, his chest hairs tickling your back. You’re almost to your peak, so you take one of his hands in yours and guide it down your torso to where you are joined. He gets the hint and starts to circle your clit with his finger. Shocks of electricity wrack your body as you come, your walls tightening around him. He straightens up, trying to finish himself as his thrusts become more erratic. A hoarse yell comes from his mouth as he spills into you, continuing to push in and out, riding his orgasm.  
You can feel him slowing down before finally pulling out. The loss makes you whimper, since you were already moving up to your next high. Sebastian steps into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, leaving you on his bed. You adjust yourself so you’re lying in the middle, looking up at the ceiling. Your hand creeps down to your center, rubbing at your clit to give yourself relief. You dip your fingers into yourself, wetting them before fully slipping one, then two inside. You close your eyes to savor the feeling.  
Suddenly, your hand is removed and replaced with something soft and warm. Your eyes shoot open to see Sebastian’s head between your thighs, tongue playing at your folds. He is looking at you mischievously, eyes locked with yours. All you can do is stare back before letting your eyes fall shut and your head sink to the pillow behind you. You can feel him lapping up your juices from your previous orgasm, his tongue darting in and out of you. Jolts of pleasure warm your belly as he nips and sucks at your clit. His scruff scratches the inside of your thighs, making a small giggle escape your lips.  
“What’s so funny?” Sebastian stops his ministrations to ask, your juices coating his plump lips.  
“That tickles,” you reply, giggling even more as he scratches against your inner thigh again.  
“That?” He says, raising one eyebrow. You nod, letting your head sink back into the pillow. Sebastian takes a moment before putting his head back between your thighs, this time bringing them close on either side of his head, just enough to tickle you with his stubble. He continues eating you out, allowing the short hairs to rub against your sensitive skin. You try to wriggle free, the sensation almost too much, but he holds you fast. You can feel yourself coming, the numerous touches against your hot skin bringing you up and over your peak.  
“Oh… oh… OH!” You gasp as you come, Sebastian’s tongue licking up every last drop of your juices. Once your orgasm starts to wear down, Sebastian climbs up to you, hovering over your body. He gives you a soft, sweet kiss, smiling when he focuses on you once again.  
“So, do you have any more book recommendations for me?”


End file.
